


Only a memory

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal loses his memory after Dolarhyde's attack and Will has to decide what their future will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a memory

It’s quiet now, all the screams have stopped.  
Will Graham feels the cold wind against his skin.  
He’s alive amid the carnage. His partner is alive, but changed.  
He will change too before the day is over.

*  
Will looks at the dead, and it’s not an unusual sight.  
Dead bodies, broken cars, screaming sirens.  
This was his design now.  
This was an attack to take out all but him and his partner in crime.  
“Hannibal,” says Will. “Are you okay?”  
“Who is Hannibal?” asks Hannibal.  
“You,” says Will. “You took a blow to the head.”  
“So I did.”  
“We need to get out,” says Will. “Dolarhyde is after us.”  
“Who’s he?” asks Hannibal and looks confused.  
“Our enemy,” says Will. “Trust me.”  
“I appear to have no other choice,” says Hannibal and looks at his fetching prison garb.  
Will examines his head, and there’s no swelling. Will’s fingers are gentle on his partner’s skin.  
There are things he should do, call Jack and tell him plan A failed, call Molly and say he loves her.  
He does not.  
He puts them in a car and drives for the secret location he’s known about since Chiyoh told him about it on the train.  
Perhaps they will die there, memory loss or not.

*  
“Who am I?” asks Hannibal during the tense drive.  
“My psychiatrist,” says Will. “A very dangerous and educated man.”  
“Dolarhyde wants us dead.”  
“Yes. He’s certifiable and dangerous too.”  
“Sounds like a bad combination.”  
“Very. We need to prepare.”  
“Why was I in prison clothes?”  
“You are a convict, a killer. So am I.”  
“You didn’t have restraints.”  
“I’m an FBI agent. Still a killer.”  
“It appears we are in deep water with no paddle.”  
“Always with the metaphors.”  
“Some things never change.”  
“We shall have to adapt.”  
“We always do. You surrendered to the FBI so I would always know where you were.”  
“I must have loved you very much,” says Hannibal.  
“Yes,” says Will sadly.  
“Love never changes if it is given sincerely,” says Hannibal pensively and looks at Will like he wants to know him better. Perhaps there will be time for that later.

*  
At the bluff Will brings out his gun while showing Hannibal his own house.  
A house where Abigail’s laughter and Miriam’s cries must be ingrained in the walls.  
He offers Hannibal his wine, and they drink it.  
They are ready when Dolarhyde comes.

*  
They act in an instant, Will gets the Dragon in the shoulder with his bullet, and   
suffers a blow to his arm.  
Hannibal bites Francis’ throat out and Will shoots him in the gut.  
He goes down, his blood black in the moonlight.  
It’s a beautiful sight.  
Will, exhausted from the fight collapses in his one-time foe’s strong arms and weeps with confused emotions.  
“That felt good,” says Hannibal. “Now what do we do?”   
He nuzzles the top of Will’s head, and Will sighs against him.  
“We should run,” he says when he can breathe again.  
“The police will come here.”  
“Yes. Let’s drive away to some border.”  
Hannibal smiles, “I appear to have strong feelings for you. I shall explore them.”  
“Yes,” says Will.

*  
They drive as far as they can, and find a cheap motel.  
Will made sure to bring money and supplies.  
Jack will find Dolarhyde soon enough.  
Hannibal washes his own and Francis blood off himself and Will watches him.  
“I will stay,” says Will.  
“I suppose we were lovers.”  
“Not really. I always loved you.”  
“We have time.”  
“What do you recall?”  
“My uncle and aunt. My dead sister. A beautiful woman with brown hair.  
A beautiful man on his knees for me..”  
“Oh that,” says Will. “I sucked you off from time to time.”  
“Then we were lovers. Oral sex is still sex.”  
“Yes. Just don’t tell Bill Clinton.”  
“That I do recall. “  
“I’m sorry I lied. “  
“Don’t lie again.”  
“No. You lied to me.”  
“I shall not do so again.”  
“No. The past was brutal. Out future might be better.”  
“We’ve had our baptism in blood.”  
“I love you.”  
“Yes. Now let’s sleep.”  
“Yes. Hell of a day,” sighs Will.  
They sleep under warm covers, an ache in their tired limbs, and some kind of a hazardous future ahead.

*  
Will checks the papers and there is an interview with Freddie Lounds.  
She calls them “murder husbands.” and speaks of their torrid liaisons. Freddie might have a career as a writer of erotica muses Will, and tries to get his morning erection to go down a little.  
“You have a wife?” asks Hannibal, peering over his shoulder, and smelling deliciously of cologne and sweat.  
“Yes. But our marriage is over. I ran off to be with you.”   
Hannibal looks proud.  
“Murder husbands,” he says with an arched brow.  
“I think I like it,” Will says.  
“About us..”  
“It was always you. Only you,” says Will.  
Hannibal kisses him experimentally and Will sighs happily.


End file.
